


I'm not a Bad Person

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Torture, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: Guys I'm just posting my shit from tumblr, idfk what it really is lol





	I'm not a Bad Person

He shuffles into my exam room after his mission report. It had been a long time since he was last put under, due to the length of the mission. Of course, I know this, because I am his caregiver. The other’s here call me his “Chief Medical Care Officer” but the things I do go beyond that. There is a difference between his handlers and my position. I am here to make sure that he doesn't die, that he eats and drinks, that he can still function, and to keep him in shape. The only difficult thing is that I have to convince him to trust me each time he comes out of cryofreeze.

He has to go under every month or so, or else he becomes too much of his “past self” and then must be sedated to go back into cryofreeze. This time he was out too long, and I had to tend to any cuts or minor injuries then prep him to go back under. 

He seems to be less dazed this time, more curious about what is going on around him. I start my routine, undressing him to get to any wounds and start to clean them with hydrogen peroxide. When he winces I know for sure that he has been out too long for Hydra’s liking. But these were the times where my favorite version of this man came to the surface. It makes me wish I’d known him before Hydra put him through hell.

I start my job of patching him up when he does something he rarely does. The thing he does when he realizes what they make him do is wrong. He speaks. Although it takes him a couple tries, having not used his voice often.

“I don't want to hurt people,” he croaks, and my heart breaks even more. I stroke his hair and look in his eyes.

“I know you don't want to. We are all forced to do things we don't want to do.” I tell him and continue my work with gentler hands. He stops me and looks me in the eyes, I wait to hear what he says, the five words he always ends up saying.

“I’m not a bad person,” his eyes water as he makes the statement for what feels like the hundredth time, “I promise that I’m not.”

My eyes tear up as they always do. Nodding, I finish patching him up and pull him in my embrace. I whisper to him, “I know you aren't, and I promise, I will help you escape. I just need more time.” He presses his head into the palm of my hand and kisses it. I finally get the reassurance I need.

“I have to put you back to sleep, but you will see me soon and we will be free, my Soldat. My James.” I whisper to him before I push the syringe into his neck and sedate him, a tear rolling down my face as he slumps back unconscious. The next part will be the most dangerous, making the call to Steve Rogers to tell him that the man is back in cryo. The Avengers were about to attack Hydra.


End file.
